In the testing of packaged integrated circuits (i.e., ICs) an interface is typically provided between a tester/testing system and a device under test. Such an interface typically includes electrical connection points, where electrical contacts of the device under test contact one side of the interface, and electrical contacts of the tester electrically contact the other side of the interface.
Because of the wide spectrum of ICs that are tested, a corresponding spectrum of such interface devices are available. For example, the size differences among ICs may result in a variety of interfaces that accommodate the varying sized ICs.
Typically, if a user desires to test a new or different IC, the user obtains a interface appropriate for the IC. In package testing, most such interfaces typically are molded plastic (e.g., injection molded), and are molded to accommodate the specific size and configuration of the subject IC; however, the time required to design and manufacture such an interface may be undesirable, particularly in view of the rapid pace of the semiconductor industry. Further, requisitioning an interface to test each different IC may result in a substantial and undesirable cost to the user.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an interconnect mechanism that overcomes one or more of the above-recited deficiencies of prior interface devices.